Strange Thoughts
by Joline.The.Machine
Summary: "Demons aren't capable of love…but I have no doubt that these feelings I harbor for you, the way my body aches to have you near to me must be what love is.  I may be the first demon in history to feel such emotions, and I hope I'm the last."


4

**Strange Thoughts**

The drapes were tied back in their middles by golden, corded ropes whose many tassels brushed the plush, carpeted floor. Rather transparent sheers hung between the velvet, crimson curtains, yet the moonlight still cascaded along the floor and crept onto the bed. The silver light bathed the large, canopied bed in an ambient glow, and a small figure stirred lightly. He folded the black comforter back, revealing silken, gold sheets and matching fluffy pillows. Nestled into the faux security blanket the plush cushions provided, he opened mismatched eyes to the canopy above. A moment later, they rolled toward the large window and then to the floor to trace the imaginary path of moonlight.

The path guided his eyes to his bed, along the foot of it. He watched his legs move beneath the heavy warmth and create shadows in the wrinkles. As his eyes trailed on further, he saw the blanket curve upward over the significantly larger being at his side. The stillness of the room, of the man beside him, made him question if he were truly awake. When he felt, rather than saw, movement, a large, possessive hand crawling languidly across his stomach, he knew he wasn't dreaming. A faint trace of a smile curved his lips upward for a moment until the hand settled.

His eyes continued their journey along the blanket to find its end just beneath the swell of a milky white shoulder. His fingers twitched, aching to reach and touch the sinewy, unbelievably soft flesh. He didn't move, though, but allowed his eyes to. They found the stretch of a long, corded neck covered by a dusting of smooth, ebony hair. Angled bangs cascaded across a perfectly carved face with deceivingly innocent features. A strong brow shielded lidded eyes, harnessing a forbidden power whose strength was so great it caused a stirring to ignite in the lowest part of the young man's stomach. Lashes as dark as a moonless night's sky dusted the highest peaks of perfectly shaped cheekbones. Even his nose appeared to be carved by the gods themselves, and for a moment he questioned whether this man was truly a demon and not just an angel fallen from the heavens.

Under his nose, two gentle, satin lips rested pursed, hiding sharp fangs and a devilish tongue. At their sight, Ciel could resist no longer and lifted yearning fingers to trace them. A faint smile appeared on the noble's lips as his thumb seemed to move the flesh it touched, causing a warm, smooth tongue to appear in order to chase whatever tickled him away. It made Ciel smile again. He withdrew his hand to rub his tired eyes as a yawn slipped passed his lips. When his eyes blinked themselves open again, he was met with half-lidded, glowing red ones staring back at him. They started him, but he relaxed only moments later, and he moved the short space across the bed and enveloped himself in the arms of the other man.

Closing his embrace around the still-frail body, the demon smiled against soft hair and let his eyes fall shut. "The young master cannot sleep? Do bad dreams keep sleep at bay?" He inquired with his smooth voice. Ciel was sure that if he could have tasted his butler's voice, it would have tasted of the purest honey.

Ciel gave a gentle shake of his head, one hand pressed to Sebastian's chest and the other curled about his back. He had allowed his eyes to close when he felt Sebastian's arms about him, and he was completely at ease. "No," he concluded, and he turned his head the slightest bit to feel and hear the rhythmic _thud…thud…thud…_ of Sebastian's heart. "No, but a strange reason is what keeps sleep away from me."

Sebastian allowed one of his hands to traverse the expanse of Ciel's back and slip into the sensitive strands of hair at the back of his neck. "What kind of strange thoughts, my Lord? None too alarming, I hope. I can protect my young master from anything, but dreams and thoughts are my only foes I cannot defeat." Even during the night, while they were resting and the rest of the mansion was sleeping, the butler was so eloquent with his words. His very voice, the movement of his lips put the Earl at ease, almost regardless of the situation. In this one, however, Ciel drew his head back and angled his chin upward.

"I beg to differ, Sebastian," he spoke, his voice quiet though serious enough to draw Sebastian to open his eyes. "You see…you have forever been battling my dreams, nightmares, and thoughts. I do believe they have been your biggest adversaries…yet you have always defeated them." Ciel lifted his hand and pushed Sebastian's hair from his face. "You were there for me when my nightmares woke me screaming, you were there for me when my dreams were confusing, and you were there for me when my thoughts had run away with me. I do not consider that defeat, demon."

Sebastian listened to him closely and smiled when his hair was moved. Ciel's touches were every bit of tantalizingly wonderful, and they would always drive Sebastian mad with pure want. He tilted his chin ever so much and pressed a devastatingly soft kiss to the Earl's palm. "You use past tense as though I never will face such enemies again, my Lord. May I be so bold as to inquire why you've chosen such language?" The smile he felt against his chest was a less than subtle sign that Ciel was amused, impressed.

In fact, Ciel was happy to hear that Sebastian had noted the way he spoke. His fingers ghosted down over Sebastian's cheek, and his thumb caressed the swell of his lip. "I speak as such, Sebastian, because I do not believe you will have to face them as you have in the past. It is this knowledge that has caused my strange thoughts tonight."

Now the young Earl had truly caught his undivided attention. Sebastian enjoyed these mind games that his master so loved to play with him. He stroked the back of his head affectionately, silently coaxing him to explain further. "Please elaborate, young master." He wanted to fully understand what Ciel was trying to say to him, to be right alongside him.

Ciel hummed, a purr radiating from the back of his throat at the feel of Sebastian's hand in his hair. "This night," he began. "You have shown me that you are capable of defeating anything. You showed me just what I needed in order to keep the nightmares away. You made me feel it in ways I didn't know existed, but I know you're the only one to ever do such things so perfectly." Ciel's breath was light as he spoke, full of an emotion he didn't know he was capable of anymore. "We shared so much tonight, Sebastian…"

The demon smiled a grin and nodded his head ever so slightly. "We did, young master," he agreed, and he enveloped the boy tighter against him. "It is the turn of your eighteenth year…it was only fitting." He continued, lowering his eyes to meet Ciel's. "So please tell me of these strange thoughts keeping you awake?"

"They consist of you, Sebastian, and how now you have me in every way you possibly could. Mind, soul, heart…and now my body." A blush crawled across Ciel's cheeks, and he gazed back at the other man. "I am completely yours, and you are completely mine." The Earl's eyes fell closed and he curled himself more into Sebastian's chest as if he were aching to become one with him. "You have made me truly happy, for the first time in so very long. I am only happy by your side, my demon butler…my lover."

Sebastian smiled wide enough that his fangs peeked over his lips and he shifted to slip a muscular thigh between Ciel's. He brought him closer, if it were even possible, enjoyed his still-small body molded into his own. He knew Ciel wasn't to grow much taller, and Sebastian was almost happy about that. He loved too much how he could cover the Earl's body so completely with his own. "What is so strange about making you happy, my Lord? Did you not think me capable of such?"

An amused chuckle slipped from Ciel's lips, and he pressed his fingers into the back of Sebastian's broad shoulder. "I did not think anyone capable of such a thing." He confessed, and he touched the demon's face again. "I didn't know that I was capable of feeling such things. I am relieved to know that I can, and I give you my appreciation for showing me that I could. And last night…last night you made me feel love again."

Sebastian's breath was bated as he looked on in fascination at his new master. In the course of one night, Ciel had grown and changed so much that Sebastian was almost stunned he was still the same person. "Demons aren't capable of love…but I have no doubt that these feelings I harbor for you, the way my body aches to have you near to me must be what love is. I may be the first demon in history to feel such emotions, and I hope I'm the last. No human could come anywhere near to loving you as I do. I fear I may dispose of anyone who dares to try, as well."

Colored red by the sincerity in Sebastian's honey-voice, Ciel bit his bottom lip and worried it between his teeth. Small hands reached to cup Sebastian's face and bring him closer so their lips could meet. He wound his leg around the demon's, and he sighed against his kiss, enjoying the taste. "I swore I would never allow myself to love again after I lost everything. Damn you for making me break that promise to myself." He breathed, dark eyes locked on illuminated red.

"You are precious to me, young master. You always will be." The demon replied, and he curled a hand in Ciel's hair. "I return your feelings." Who would have ever thought Sebastian was even the slightest bit able to do such things, to feel such emotions? He surprised himself, but he enjoyed the way it made Ciel's eyes light with excitement and hope. It was rare to see the Earl hope for anything, and now he hoped for love. He adored seeing happiness in those previously empty pools. He wished that Ciel didn't have to hide his eye; seeing the brand embedded there gave Sebastian a sense of pride, and he leaned closer to press gentle kisses to the lids hiding such a sight from him.

The minutes ticked by steadily, the rhythm of the clock in time with the beats of Sebastian's heart starting to lull Ciel to sleep. As his eyes fluttered shut, he shook his head and opened them again. He wanted to fight sleep that crept upon his bed as the silver moonlight had. He ached to remain awake with Sebastian and enjoy his embrace even more. When he felt Sebastian's chest rumble with a chuckle, he lifted his tired gaze.

"You should sleep, young master." Sebastian suggested, and he reached to draw the blankets over Ciel's bare shoulders. On any night but this night, he would have encouraged the Earl to dress in a night shirt to ensure he didn't catch a chill. Tonight was so different, though, and he couldn't bring himself to release Ciel from his embrace even for a night shirt. He knew he could keep him warmer than all the blankets in the world.

Ciel allowed himself to be held in such strong, demanding arms, and he finally let his eyes close. He didn't have to fear Sebastian disappearing from him, nor did he feel he had to worry over much of anything at all. What did matter to him, though, was the feel of Sebastian's hands on his body. HE rested his head on Sebastian's chest when the butler rolled and coaxed him into his arms. He draped a small arm across Sebastian's stomach and curled a leg over a large thigh. Once he settled, he released a sigh and felt his new lover's hands on him again.

"I suppose I should," the Earl yawned, and he gave in completely to sleep. His body relaxed and his breathing slowed to a stead, deep rhythm. Sebastian watched him sleep, watching him drift just beneath the surface. He knew he'd made the right choice when he let the feelings he didn't know he had take over. This new relationship with Ciel was starting to be more than wonderful already, and he wanted to hold him like this for as long as he could. He had never expected to feel love or even believe in it. He owed it to Ciel, though, to have been so capable of turning a demon soft.

Though sleep was something that Sebastian's body was incapable of, he did let his eyes close so he could rest. In the morning, he would have to face the servants. Not only that, but Lady Elizabeth would be hell-bent on throwing his young master an enormous celebration. It would be a trying day, he was sure, but at the end of it…none of it mattered. Ciel was his…mind, body, and soul.

End

_Author's Comments:_

This, I believe, is my very first _Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler_ fanfiction. I am actually quite proud of it! It made me feel good to write such a love story, regardless of how faux is it in relation to the true storyline. Even so, I hope that any reader has enjoyed it as much as I continue to do so.

If any of the readers of _Strange Thoughts_ are also reading my in-progress _Fruits Basket_ fanfiction, _DayDreams_, please note I have not abandoned it! I just need the drive to get back into gear with it! There's a great deal on my plate at the current time, and it is much easier to write oneshots than continue a chaptered fiction.

Thank you to my readers, and please enjoy!

Joline~


End file.
